1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flush system, and more particularly to a flush system comprising a flush water control arrangement which is capable of effectively controlling a flow volume of flush water by a motorized device during a flushing operation in responsive to a presence of a user.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional manual flush apparatus for a sanitary system comprises a valve body, a water valve, and a manual operation mechanism. The valve body has a water inlet communicating with a water source, a water outlet for the water flushing out of the valve body, and a manual handle opening communicating with the manual operation mechanism. The water valve comprises a diaphragm member sealing between the water inlet and the water outlet, and a diaphragm shaft downwardly extended from the diaphragm member to move the diaphragm member between a sealed position and an unsealed position.
The manual operation mechanism comprises a driving unit, a retention ring coupled with the valve body at the manual handle opening to hold the driving unit thereat, and a manual handle movably mounted at the retention ring via a ball joint. The driving unit comprises a dish-shaped pushing platform disposed in the retention ring and a plunger pin extended from the pushing platform towards the diaphragm shaft through the manual handle opening. When the manual handle is manually moved through an arc-path from its first position to push the pushing platform, the plunger pin is laterally moved to push a bottom portion of the diaphragm shaft in a tilted manner, thereby unsealing the diaphragm member to let the water flushing out of the water outlet and thus flushing the sanitary system.
The main advantage of the manual flush apparatus is that the manual operation of the manual operation mechanism is accurate and simple. Accordingly, since the pushing platform provides a relatively large pushing surface for the manual handle, the pushing platform can transmit the pushing force at any direction from the manual handle to a lateral pushing force at the plunger pin. In other words, no matter which contacting point at the pushing surface of the pushing platform is hit by the manual handle, the plunger pin will always laterally move to push the diaphragm shaft. Therefore, the user can move the manual handle at any direction for completing the flushing operation of the manual flush apparatus.
For hygiene purposes, an improved flush apparatus provides an automated operation mechanism for flushing the sanitary system in a hand free manner. The automated operation mechanism comprises a solenoid operated pusher for utilizing a latching solenoid to limit power drain on the battery. Accordingly, when an infrared sensor detects the presence of a user of the sanitary system, the solenoid operated pusher is automatically driven to move the diaphragm shaft for flushing the sanitary system. However, the automated operation mechanism has several common drawbacks.
The presence of the user sensed by the infrared sensor will cause the solenoid to move the diaphragm member to the unsealed position. It is known that the solenoid is made of a number of circular wire loops to generate a magnetic force when an electric current is passed through the wire loops. The solenoid may come in contact with water such that the solenoid may accumulate rusting particles from the water, which may remain on the solenoid. It is one of the common problems to cause a failure of operation of the automated operation mechanism. In other words, the conventional manual operation mechanism is more reliable than the automated operation mechanism. Thus, the maintenance cost of the automated operation mechanism is higher than that of the conventional manual operation mechanism.
In addition, the structural design of the automated operation mechanism is different from that of the manual operation mechanism. In other words, when the flush apparatus is incorporated with the automated operation mechanism, the flush apparatus will lose the mechanical-manual operated feature. Therefore, there is no alternative to flush the sanitary system when the automated operation mechanism has failed to operate.
The solenoid operated pusher is retracted by a spring force. Accordingly, a compression spring is coaxially mounted at the solenoid operated pusher and arranged in such a manner that when the solenoid operated pusher is pushed forward to move the diaphragm shaft, the compressed spring will apply the spring force to push the solenoid operated pusher back to its original position. Accordingly, the spring will gradually generate a weak spring force after a period of continuous use.
In order to install the automated operation mechanism into the conventional flush apparatus, the manual operation mechanism of the flush apparatus must be totally removed, which is a waste of resources in order to incorporate with the automated operation mechanism. In other words, the driving unit, the retention ring, and the manual handle must be disassembled from the flush apparatus in order to install the automated operation mechanism.
Furthermore, the solenoid must be electrically linked to a power source. The solenoid can be electrically linked with an external AC power source that an electric cable must be properly run from the external power source to the solenoid. Alternatively, the solenoid can be powered by a battery that the battery must be frequently replaced before the solenoid is out of battery.
In addition, a conventional toilet or urinal flush system comprises a valve body having a water inlet and a water outlet, a diaphragm having a water channel communicating between the water inlet and the water outlet, a relief valve disposed at the diaphragm for blocking the water flowing from the water inlet to the water outlet through the water channel, and a flush actuator arranged to move the relief valve at a position where the water is allowed flow to the water outlet for completing the flushing operation.
Conventionally, the relief valve has a pivotal pin member longitudinally and downwardly extended therefrom in the water channel, whereas the flush actuator comprises an elongated actuating member transversely and pivotally extended from the valve body, and a pusher pin transversely and movably extended in the valve body to align with the pivotal pin, in such a manner that when the elongated actuating member is pivotally moved in a predetermined direction (such as a downward direction with respect to the valve body), the pusher pin is transversely pushed to drive the pivotal pin to pivotally move within the valve body so as to open the relief valve for allowing water flowing through water channel. As a result, a user is able to flush the toilet by actuating the flush actuator.
A major drawback for this conventional toilet flush system is that the user is unable to control the volume of water flow so that unnecessary waste of water is prevalent. In other words, the conventional flush system will allow a standard time and volume of flushing regardless of purpose thereof. For example, when the user wishes to flush away a certain piece of toilet paper in the toilet bowl, he or she is unable to adjust the volume of flushing water so that the flushing cycle in this particular instance is exactly the same as any usual flushing cycle for this particular flush system. This is obviously undesirable from environmental as well as economical point of view.
There exist several types of flush systems which include certain types of water adjustment mechanisms which are claimed to be capable of controlling the volume of water during a typical flush cycle. However, the major problem for these kinds of water adjustment mechanisms is that their efficacy of effectively controlling the volume of flushing water among a plurality of operation modes is in doubt. For example, a conventional flush system equipped with a conventional water adjustment mechanism may have two modes of operations, namely a regular flush cycle and a water-saving flush cycle, in which the latter is supposed to require less water than the former. However, the reality is that very often, there is no noticeable or significant difference in water consumption between these two modes of operations so that there is no practical distinction between these two modes of operations. From engineering point of view, when the water adjustment mechanism produces no significant difference in water consumption, there is actually no reason or incentive to produce a flush system having such a water adjustment mechanism because it will certainly increase the manufacturing cost of that flush system.
It is submitted that the main reason for this ineffectiveness in controlling the volume of flush water is that one is hard to accurately control the period for which the relief valve is opened by one single actuating member. Thus, it is possible that the time of opening the relief valve in the two modes of operations is very much the same so that there is no noticeable difference in water volume between these two modes of operation.